Voldemorts Rise
by Sophianna
Summary: Follows Tom Riddle from his 6th year, he has recently discovers his family bloodline. He is now discovering a new kind of magic a dark and twisted magic. He builds up an army, a mask a band of fear.


hey all okay so this is my first fan fic so please don't be brutal in the reviews :)

Disclamer note: I do not own Harry Potter or many of its characters or anything from the franchise, well except that souvenir I bought at Harry Potter Studio. Anyway all rights and reserves are to J. .

Anyway without further ado, enjoy.

.

6th Year

Cold eyes scanned the great hall, first looking upon the Slytherin table, many of the students still fighting for seats near their leader. Tom quickly ignored these idiots. He moved onto the Ravenclaw table. Yes this was where his attention was needed, the smartest in the school would surely be of use to him this year. The Gryfindoors, no the mudblood loving house would do him no good. Finally the Hufflepuff's, yes they were well known for their loyalty something Tom would need a lot of this year.

Last year had been a good year Tom thought, after many struggles, excruciating hours in the library and very complex magic, he had finally found his roots. He was not born from some tramp off the streets; as his muggle files from the Orphanage had stated; no he was a descendent from the greatest Wizard of all time Slazar Slytherin. It had been difficult to find any relatives left, he quickly did away with his muggle side. Too ashamed to admit he was half blood, to disappointed that the pure Slazar line had been dirtied, no it was best that the filthy side no longer existed. Of course it was disappointing to find out that this was from his father's side. His mother's side even more disappointing, as a descendent from a founder of Hogwarts he expected to find riches instead he found dirt. So he did away with those relatives too. Instead of dwelling on the past Tom fiddled with the newly acquired ring on his finger, a black ring with a strange wobble on it, it looked like an eye or a fancy letter A. He intended to go to the Libary after the feast to do some research.

Tom's attention was back on the sorting, "luscious Malfoy" announced the deputy head. A pale boy with silvery hair, a grey eyes walked up to the sorting hat. The hat was barley placed on his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN" Tom noted how the Malfoy boy walked, the clothes he wore and the hint of arrogance on his face. Clearly from a Pure Blood family, a rich one at that. Tom would ensure that he would make himself acquainted to this boy. A few names later and the sorting was finally over. Now Headmaster Dippet stood to make an announcement

"Welcome, Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts, which I hope will be filled with plenty of education as well as enjoyment. It is with Regret to announce that this will be my final year at Hogwarts, I'm going to retire, your new headmaster or headmistress, I am sure will have their work cut out keeping you all under control in the new year. And with that let the feast begin"

The hall started buzzing a new headmaster or headmistress. Who would it be, soon enough rumours started flying "I bet it's Dumbledore, he's been here for ages now" the reply "nah it mean he'd stop teaching transfiguration and he'd hate that" "yeah plus it'd mean that Gryffindor have to get a new head of house, and no one wants that post, cause their parties get to rowdy"

Getting irritated with these trivial matters, Tom silently slipped away from the great hall and headed for the library, "Alohomara" he whispered as he got the the restricted section. Heading to dark arts he pulled out a number of books listed under Slazar Syltherin and started to read. After a while he found what he was looking for.

'Salazar's Ring. Salazar's Ring, deemed to have a great power, a dangerous and terrible power, that only the master of death would be a ble to unleash and understand. The master of death is a man who has conjured it, in other words he cannot die, only he would understand the rings full potential. However to unleash the rings power he would need the ring to have once contained part of a soul. The ring would have once needed to be a Horcrux.'

Horcrux, Tom thought, he had never heard of such a word...

.

So what did you think? I guess you know what the storyline is now, it's a short story following the rise of Voldemort, yeah I know kinda obvious. But it's my first fanfic so I didn't want to do anything too wacky.

Anyway let me know what you think and I'll be sure to update soon xxx


End file.
